Mariage Pottermalfoyen
by Bubus49
Summary: Ce moment, Harry l'a déjà vécu. Ce moment, Harry l'a chéri. Mais ce moment, Harry ne l'a jamais vu. Il n'a jamais vu ce que c'était d'être assis dans l'assistance. Aujourd'hui, il le saura. Aujourd'hui, Albus Severus va se marier avec Scorpius.


Je rentre du Ministère, fort fatigué. Être Auror n'est pas aussi facile que je ne le pensais. Mais ça va, j'ai battu le Voldy international, c'est pas un boulot qui va me tuer! Enfin, j'espère. Tiens, Albus est rentré. Il est inquiet on dirait! Pour ça, une seule solution: entamer une conversation.

-...Heu...Comment c'est passé ta journée?

-Bien, me répond-il, légèrement tendu.

Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille!

-Papa, me dit-il après une bonne dizaine de secondes, je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Vas-y!

-Et bien...

D'un seul coup, ma Ginny arriva en colère. Faut vite la calmer avant qu'elle ne nous lance un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. J'ai encore des marques de la dernière fois. Après l'avoir calmé de sa folie meurtrière sur son patron je me retourne vers Albus et lui demande:

-Alors, que voulais-tu me dire?

-Heu...Rien! Pas important! La femme n'a rien vu! rajouta-t-il en faisant des petits cercles de ces mains.

Il courut ensuite à l'étage à une vitesse impressionnante. Je hausse les épaules. il est fatigué, c'est normal! Mais j'ouvre officiellement l'enquête sur: l'inquiétude d'Albus Severus Potter. Demain, on commence l'enquête!

Le chant des oiseaux parvint à mes oreilles. Nan mais ils ne peuvent pas fermer leurs gueules? Il y a des personnes qui essayent de dormir ici! Bon, ça va je me lève et je m'habille et je vais bouffer, OK?

Dans la cuisine, Albus est déjà devant un bol de céréales. Je m'en prépare un aussi. Il a l'air vraiment inquiet. Quand il me vit il sursauta. Je m'assois à côté de lui. D'un seul coup, il me regarde comme si je venais de tuer son père à coup de hache. Je commence à manger pendant qu'il commence à me parler:

-Heu...P'pa? Que dirais-tu si je venais à me marier?

Le céréale que je suis en train d'avaler reste bloquer dans ma gorge, ne sachant par quel côté partir. Les larmes aux yeux, je le pousse à partir en direction de l'estomac. Puis, instinctivement, je regarde le plafond pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours bien à sa place.

Je lui répond:

-Et pourquoi cette question?

-Je vais me marier.

Je le regarde et prépare ma baguette, prêt à m'autoavadakedavriser. On se calme. Minute...

-GINNY! ALBUS VA SE MARIER!

-C'EST BIEN MON GRAND!

-Bon, et de quelle famille est-elle?

-Et bien, elle est d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier...

-Hum...Et comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Elle s'appelle...Malfoy.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et reprends ma baguette, le sortilège de la mort prêt à sortir de mes lèvres.

-Qu...Quoi? m'assurais-je. Peut-être que j'ai mal entendu.

-Je vais me marier avec un Malfoy.

-Attend, tu viens de dire un Malfoy? De plus...Malfoy n'a pas de fille!

-Oh, la gaffe! s'exclama Albus en se frappant la tête.

Tu l'as dis Albus, la gaffe!

-GINNY! DESCENDS! JE DOIS TE DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE! ET FAIT APPARAÎTRE AVEC TOI UNE CHAISE, TU EN AURAS BESOIN!

Ginny descend et me demande avec colère:

-TU PEUX PAS FAIRE APPARAÎTRE UNE CHAISE TOI MÊME? TU AS PERDU TES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES OU QUOI?

-Oui, je les ai perdu temporairement.

Ginny fit apparaître une chaise en grommelant des mots tel que "crétin" ou "imbécile". Puis elle demanda:

-Alors, que ce passe-t-il?

-Ginny, assieds-toi tout de suite et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de danger de mort immédiat quoique...

Ginny s'assit et attendit calmement. OK, on se lance.

-Ginny, notre fils, Albus Severus Potter va se marier avec un Malfoy.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, se leva, s'avança vers Albus, le prit par les épaules et dit:

-Je m'en doutais que tu étais différent quand tu jouais aux poupées au lieu du Quidditch.

-Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire ça dans un moment pareil? Ginny, il veut se marier avec un Malfoy!

-Et toi tu t'inquiète pour ça?

-Et toi hein?

-Oh ce que t'es con des fois!

-Et toi tellement...irresponsable!

-H…! Et toi t'es pas irresponsable peut-être?

-Je peux ajouter quelque chose? demanda timidement Albus.

-NON! répondit-on à Albus.

-OK je ferma ma gueule et je m'en vais chez Scorpinoux!

D'un seul coup, j'éclate d'un rire démoniaque. Ginny se penche vers Albus et lui dit:

-Vas appeler Sainte Mangouste pour Papa, il devient dingue!

Quoi? J'ai pas envie d'

aller à Sainte Mangouste! Mais c'est tellement drôle! Faut que je le leur dise:

-Non mais c'est que je m'imaginais la gueule de Lucius et Draco Malfoy quand ils vont apprendre ça! Ils vont avoir la même gueule que moi! Ah merde! Dans quel pétrin je me suis mis!

-Mais allez Harry! Fais un effort! Pour ton fils!

-Oui, fais-le pour moi!

-Je veux bien essayer...Mais je en promets rien! Bon, maintenant, excusez-moi mais je vais chercher un fusil pour tuer un certain Malfoy...

-NON PAPA! PAS SCORPINOUX!

-Mais pas lui crétin, l'autre!

-Quoi, son père?

-Ouais!

-HARRY!

-D'accord, j'ai rien dis! Bon; et c'est quand le mariage?

-Demain.

-DEMAIN?

-Oui, à 19h45.

-Hein? Mais j'ai une réunion au boulot! Je peux pas! Mon directeur il va me virer à coups de pieds au cul si je viens pas!

-Mais tu es Harry Potter! L'…lu! Le Survivant! Personne ne va te virer de nulle part! me dit Ginny.

Terrifié, je la regarde comme si elle venait de m'ôter ma vie. J'essaie dans un dernier espoir:

-On a vu la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel! Y a complot là!

-…coute, j'vais lui parler en personne. Si il ne te libère pas demain à 19h45, il verra la Marque de Ginny Weasley dans le ciel.

Les Mangemorts sont des anges par rapport à la colère de Ginny.

-Euh... Non! pas besoin. Je m'en chargerais! Te fatigues pas!

-Tu es sûr mon chou?

-Absolument!

Merde, et maintenant? Je fais quoi? Oh j'ai mal au ventre d'un seul coup, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

J'embrasse Albus et vais me coucher. Pas croyable, mon fils va se marier, mon fils va se marier, mon fils va se marier et j'ai aucune bonne excuse pour fuir à se mariage! Impossible...Mais il a fait ça pour m'emmerder ma parole! Demain, 19h45, mariage Pottermalfoyen. Holà! Détends-toi Harry, ça va aller, ne dramatise pas...

-Nous sommes le Mardi 26 Avril. Il est 19h10. Nous sommes le...

Ta gueule le réveil! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'en acheter un? Ah oui, le boulot. Oh non, c'est aujourd'hui le mariage! Pas envie de me lever! J'ai une idée! Je vais me faire passer pour malade et comme ça, pas de mariage! Haha! Tiens, une rougeole, c'est bien! Ou non, je vais prendre un truc que George développe illégalement dans sa boutique! Je vais être tellement malade qu'ils vont être obligés d'annuler le mariage! Ah non, vaut mieux pas, si le Ministère découvre l'affaire il remonte jusqu'à George et c'est direct Azkaban! Et moi c'est le cimetière puisque Ginny va me tuer! Ou sois, je monte un complot contre Scorpius, trouver des photos où il tue quelqu'un ou quelque chose, où qu'il fume Marie-Jeanne de l'Amérique Centrale! Bon, bon, pas de panique. C'était sûrement un cauchemar...

-GINNY!

-QUOI?

-ALBUS VA SE MARIER?

-TU SAIS MÊME PAS QUAND TON FILS SE MARIE?

Je prendrais ça pour un oui.

-HARRY! VIENS!

Bon, OK! Je viens! Ah! Je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe, je peux pas marcher! C'est un bon début, je vais traîner un peu les pieds.

-Regarde notre Bubus Harry!

-Maman, je suis plus un bébé, plus un Bubus! Je vais me marier quand même!

Quelle belle tenue! Ça serait dommage qu'elle soit bousillée! Je vais mettre des pixies dans l'armoire, elles vont faire le reste! Mwahahahaha!Minute...Mais si il est en homme, ça veut dire que...Non, non, non...Maîtrises-toi Harry, maîtrises-toi...Ah oui, faut lui répondre...

-Tu es magnifique fiston!

-Merci P'pa.

-Harry, mon chou?

-Oui, ma chérie?

-VAS T'HABILLER!

-Tout ce que tu veut ma...chère!

Faut pas que j'exagère! Elle va se douter de quelque chose. Faut le faire en douce. OK, OK, trouves-toi une horrible tenue et voilà! On ouvre la porte de l'armoire et...

-AU SECOURS!

DES FRINGUES DE FILLES! Ah, voilà les miens. Oh oui! Une belle tenue! Je la planque et voilà le travaille! Je la donne aux pixies avec celle d'Albus!

-HOUA! Harry! Tu vas être trop beau quand tu auras mis ça!

-Heu...merci Gin'.

Merde, grillé là! Que faire maintenant? Il reste les pixies! Sauf que Albus a déjà mit la sienne. Il me faut du temps, du temps! Un retourneur de temps? J'en ai pas. je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire...Du moins, pour moi.

-Maintenant les garçons...

-Oui?

-ON Y VA!

-D'accord Maman, dit Albus.

-Heu...OK Ginny.

D'abord, un saut chez Ron et Hermione. Je vais en profiter pour le leur dire. Si je m'évanouis, eux, ou au moins Ron, me comprendront. Ils habitent pas loin de nous. Arrivés chez eux, je descends et leurs explique ma situation.

-Mon vieux, t'es mal barré! me dit Ron.

-Je sais, j'ai cherché des solutions mais à croire que je ne peux rien contre le destin...

-Harry, l'important est le bonheur de ton enfant, non? me demande Hermione.

-Et puis, tu sais, les homo, ça existe aussi chez les Moldus!

-Merci Ron! T'as raison Hermione. Mais il pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre? Ton fils par exemple!

-Oui mais mon fils n'est pas homo! dit Hermione.

-Alors, on y va? demande Ginny.

-On arrive! crie Ron.

-Courage! m'encourage Hermione.

Je lui souris. Ça ce sont de vrais amis!

On arrive devant l'…glise. Ron et Hermione sont à mes côtés, comme pour m'empêcher de m'évanouir. Je peux leur faire confiance.

Et maintenant. Il est devant l'autel. Et comme je me le disais...

-SCORPIUS! POURQUOI T'ES HABILLE EN ROBE DE MARI…E? explosa Draco Malfoy.

Oui, c'est bon ça! Bon, le mariage commence, Merlin!

-Nous nous rassemblons aujourd'hui pour unir deux hommes par les liens sacré du mariage. Si quelqu'un a une objection à faire à propos du mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais, dit le prêtre.

Objection! Veux lever la main! Ginny, lâches ma main! Tiens, Astoria Greengrass, maintenant Malfoy, empêche Draco Malfoy de faire comme moi! Lâchez-nous! LÂCHEZ-NOUS!

-Scorpius Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Albus Severus Potter ici présent et ne pas l'abandonner jusqu'a ce que la mort vous sépare?

Dis non, dis non!

-Oui, je le veux.

Merde...

-Albus Severus Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Scorpius Malfoy ici présent et ne pas l'abandonner jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Dis non! Dis non!

-Oui, je le veux.

NON!

-Alors par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été donnés je vous déclare mari et...mec. Enfin merde! Vous êtes mariés quoi!

Impossible!

Et ils s'embrassent! NON!

-NOOOOON!

Le chant des oiseaux parvint à mes oreilles. Mais ils peuvent pas fermer leurs gueules? Minute...Je suis où là? À la maison. OK, et puis, ah mais j'ai mal à la tête! J'ai rêvé d'un truc, non mais un cauchemar! J'ai rêvé de...J'ai rêvé de quoi déjà? À oui! Albus et Malfoy se mariaient et...Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar! Ahahahaha! Un cauchemar! Ah oui! Ça va être une bonne journée! Ah...Allez, direction la cuisine! Tralalila! Rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever ma bonne humeur!

-Bonjour Albus! Comment ça va? dis-je en le voyant.

-Papa? …coute. Je vais me marier.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!


End file.
